Tunnel of LoveValentine's Day
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: What happened while Gus and Robotboy were in the Tunnel of Love? Well, this is what I think happened! RobotboyxGuxRobotboy slash shonen-ai fluff, cute, kissing, kinda perverted Robotboy, player Robotboy, Blushing Gus! Crying Robotboy


**Tunnel of Love**

**(Valentine's Day)**

"Gus, sooooo nice…" Robotboy murmured, holding onto the heavy weight boy tightly, preventing his escape, eyes closed and a smile adorning his face. Gus laughed nervously.

"Uh, Robotboy, look, I know the G-man is hot and all-"

"Yes, Gus hot, too." Robotboy cut in, his fingers soothing Gus's sides. The boy wriggled and cleared his throat.

"Robotboy, listen. The G-man-" he was cut off when a cool, smooth hand touched his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Robotboy staring up at him and smiling slightly.

"Gus, is sooooo pretty…" he murmured, his hand rubbing gently against Gus's cheek. "Sooooo wonderful…"

Gus stared, wide eyed at Robotboy for a moment, before moving the hand away.

"Er… Uh, thanks. But-"

"Gus so irresistible." Robotboy continued. "He so cool, and strong, and cute." Gus blushed at the compliments and smiled.

"I _am _pretty awesome."

"Oh, yes." Robotboy agreed, nodding. "Robotboy think so. He thinks so very much. Gus is perfect. Gus is sweet. Gus is wicked. Gus is Super cool." He continued, his eyes trained on Gus's smug face.

"Why yes. Yes I am." He smirked, and flexed a muscle that obviously wasn't there. "I mean, look at these things!"

Robotboy nodded, and moved a hand to Gus's arm.

"Gus, strong too!"

"You bet!"

"Gus, like strong things, yes?" Robotboy asked. Gus raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Yeah…" Robotboy's face brightened.

"Robotboy strong! Gus like Robotboy!" he cheered, hugging Gus tight and making him expel a huge amount of air.

"Er! Um, no, I don't!" Robotboy's hug stop and Gus breathed a sigh of relief.

"… No?"

"No." Gus shook his head. Robotboy stared at him for a moment, before his eyes began to well up with oil.

"G-gus no like, Robotboy…" he whimpered, making Gus's eyes widen "G-gus… _hate_ Robotboy…" oil began to run down Robotboy's face, his lip quivering.

"Oh-oh no! I do like you!"

"No! Gus does not like Robotboy!" Robotboy exclaimed, holding his face in his hands. Gus looked around, only finding water and an area that smelled like a jockstrap. What was he supposed to do?!

"ER, no. I really DO like you Robotboy!"

"No! Gus does not!"

"How can I prove it to you?!" Gus exclaimed. Robotboy couldn't cry! He would deactivate! And usually when that happens, Kamakazi came and snatched him.

"No, way!" Robotboy exclaimed. "Gus no like me! Gus hate me! Robotboy's heart broken! R-robotboy wants to self destruct!" he exclaimed, falling to his knees and sobbing his little mechanical heart out.

"What?!" Gus exclaimed. He wanted to die?! Oh crap! How strong was that arrow?!

"G-gus, Robotboy's whole world!" he cried, clutching onto Gus, burying his face in his shirt. "Robotboy would die for Gus! Would kill for Gus! Would do _anything_ for Gus! Gus sooooo special to R-robotboy! Gus! I loooooove you!" he exclaimed, staining Gus's shirt with oil.

'Oh… My God… I finally got someone crying over me… And they might get kidnapped for it!' Gus thought, before he took Robotboy's shoulders in his hands.

"Sn-snap out of it! You can't cry! Stop it!"

"Robotboy need cry! Must cry! Hurts bad!" Robotboy sobbed, eyes tight closed, trying to get away from Gus. "You hate! Hate! Let Robotboy go! Leave Gus to be happy! Me want Gus happy!"

Gus's eyes narrowed. He knew what he must do. To prevent Robotboy from deactivating, or even killing himself if he let him get away, he had to do the ULTIMATE.

"Hate! Gus hate Robotboy! Robotboy-" Robotboy cut himself off at the feeling og something soft and warm against his lips. He felt his circuits spark lightly, and felt his stomach drop. He opened his eyes and saw Gus, his lips pressed against his own, his eyes closed. Robotboy stared, taking in the small sensation, and Gus's face. When Gus pulled away, he spat and sputtered, not taking notice of the shocked/confused robot before him.

"Ugh! Oil!"

"Gus…"

"What?!"

"… You give… What is?" he questioned. Gus stared at him for a moment, before he looked away.

"It's called a kiss."

"Kiss?"

"Yes."

"Ohhh…"

Silence rained dominant as the ride continued, Robotboy looking blankly at the bottom of the boat.

"…Gus?"

"What?"

"… Can Robotboy… try?" he asked, turning to Gus and looking up at him hopefully. Gus blushed.

"Er… I don't know…"

"Please! Robotboy wants to know what feeling is!" Gus blinked at the statement.

"Feeling?"

"Yes! Robotboy want another. Robotboy want initiate it." He said, and crawled towards Gus, making the other look panicked. "Robotboy, want try…"

"…I… Alright." Gus muttered, and shifted. Why was he doing this? Why was he letting Robotboy kiss him? He had tasted like oil before, and he didn't want the flavor to grow in his mouth. Robotboy smiled, and climbed up so that his face was close to Gus's.

"Gus, really let Robotboy?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yeah…" no sooner had he said that, smooth, cool, metal lips met his own lightly, the robot's little hands resting on his shoulders. Gus blinked as he stared at Robotboy's expression: concentrated, confused, determined, happy.

Robotboy pulled away and stared at Gus a moment.

"Wh-what?" Gus stuttered, and blushed when he was kissed again, but only a peck this time. "What are you doing?!" He winced as he was kissed again, this time on his cheek.

"Gus… so addictive…" Robotboy mumbled, before he kissed his cheek, and trailed down to his neck, making Gus shiver.

"R-robotboy- mmmf!" he exclaimed before he was kissed, this time deep and hard. His heart picked up at the kiss, his eyes closing as the suddenly skillful lips overtook his own, and he soon found himself kissing back. Their lips parted, Gus panting and eyes still closed. Robotboy leaned to Gus's ear and whisper, his own tone slightly breathless,

"Gus, sooooo good… Robotboy, love kisses with Gus." Which made the human boy shiver.

"R-robotboy! Stop!" he whispered, opening his eyes to look into darkened glowing orbs. What was happening?! He wasn't supposed to be liking this! He wasn't! Then why, was he?!  
"No. Robotboy, no stop." Robotboy whispered, his lips pecking Gus on the lips once more, a hand moving to cup his cheek.

"Gus, is sooooo marvelous. Gus, makes Robotboy, feel funny." Gus's eyes widned at this statement.

"Wh-wha-"

"He feel like on air, and head spins, and stomach tightens…" he continued, his eyes trailing up and down Gus's body. "Robotboy, feels so, good with Gus against him…"

"I… L-look dude! I'm only ten!" he exclaimed, and felt horror envelope him when Robot boy got an almost evil look on his face.

"So is Robotboy, but he is fine with it. I loooooove you!" he exclaimed, before he kissed Gus deeply once more.

'Ugh… Why fight it?' Gus thought, kissing Robotboy back. 'He'll just keep advancing anyway…'

Their lips parted for a mere second as Robotboy whispered,

"Gus sooooo wonderful. Gus, Robotboy's whole world." Gus's blood ran cold and adrenaline and… excitement?, rushed inside of him at the next statement. "Gus, Robotboy's. Gus, _**mine**_. _**Forever…**_"

**pb**

Tommy and Lola waited for Robotboy and Gus to finish the ride, and blinked at the sight that was to be beheld when they exited. Gus looked completely freaked out and his face was red, his eyes darting repeatedly to Robotboy, who simply held onto him, snuggling into his side.

"I loooooove you…" he murmured, making Gus flinch and almost fall into the water as he got out of the boat.

"Er… O-okay…" Gus stuttered, looking very scared. He walked up to them and smiled shakily. "H-hey guys."

Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Gus… you okay?"

"Huh? Me? O-oh yeah! Just-"

"Gus fine!" Robotboy interrupted, crawling down from Gus and taking his hand, soon after that swinging them gently. "Gus special!"

"&giggle& Right." Lola giggled, smiling, and you could tell she was going to tease Gus about this for a while. Gus sighed, not even bothering to pull his hand away.

Tommy shook his head.

"We gotta go home. Come on Robotboy." Tommy said, making Robotboy pout. He used his rockets and floated in the air.

"O. K. …" he muttered, about to fly into Tommy's backpack, before he perked up and spun back to Gus. He tackled him to the ground and kissed him on the lips, making his eyes widen and Tommy and Lola gape. Once Robotboy finished, he sighed in satisfaction, looking like he had just had a drink after having been in a desert, and flew off Gus.

"See you later, Ba-by!" he said, winking, before he flew into Tommy's backpack and deactivated.

Silence ruled the area as Gus sat and stood, blushing tomato red and brushing himself off.

"… Do, we even wanna know?" Tommy asked, glancing to his backpack.

"No. No you don't." Gus said, shivering.

SILENCE

Suddenly, Tommy and Lola were laughing, and Gus was glaring.

"Hey! Shut up!" Gus exclaimed. "C'mon! Seriously! I'll get you tomorrow!" he cried after them as they walked away. Once they were gone, Gus huffed.

_See you later, Ba-by!_

Gus blushed, and touched his lips, nervous.

"… Yeah… you too…"

**AGGGHH**

**I just had to! I'm sorry! I just got into this whole obsession with Robotboy, and when I saw there were like, only 2 slash stories, and they were short, I had to interfere! Plus! This was fun! Ha! The player's been played!**


End file.
